Prince of Darkness: A Light Extinguished
by Ganondora
Summary: A warrior has captured Ganondorf's interest and she is devoted to his quest: locate an alternate entrance to the Sacred Realm and steal the Triforce. His plot was perfect, especially with the Hyrulean Civil War well underway. He would have the power to control Hyrule. Then it all crumbled down.
1. Chapter 1

The brown, barren land lay before me, begging for restitute. The iced wind of the highlands bit at my exposed skin as I was still dressed for the heat of the lower elevation. In the isolation offered by the mountain tops, I found meditation was simple to achieve. Recently, with King Zora joining the civil war of Hyrule, distractions were becoming too common an occurrence.

I only escaped to the snow covered mountains to practice sorcery. The energy flowed into my hands and through my fingertips, collecting into a dense orb in front of my concentrated eyes. The obstacle I planned to overcome was the stabilization of my energy in the most difficult form to maintain, a sphere. The edges were perfectly smooth, barely any spikes in magic sparking off as arcs of lightning. The center was so dense I became lost in the void if I stared too long. Near the rim, the magic was less dense and nearly translucent. My work was acceptable, but I was dissatisfied.

The energy exploded suddenly, nearly scalding my face, but the accompanying boom came from somewhere else in the world. In the distance, a cloud of smoke billowed into the sky originating near the towns of Hyrule. I burst to my feet from the rock I sat on, eyes glaring with pure hatred. My orb was close to perfection and then sound effects of the war that was nothing but a burden to my people interrupted me.

The gates to my Gerudo Desert were permanently closed after the war started. For as long as even the ancient sorceress twins could recall, we had been shunned by the rest of Hyrule because of another war also caused by the Hyrule royal family. Only a fool would involve himself in a war between people who never offered a scrap of food or a sip of water to their neighbor. All of our pleas for aid were denied, even when new kings and queens were crowned in the different kingdoms. Our only option was to steal, and soon our proud legacy was forgotten until we were known as the Gerudo Thieves. This was a shameful kingdom to inherit. Known as the Prince of Thieves, the duty fell on my shoulders to ensure my people survived from one day to the next. In the beginning, if we all lived through the bitter night we considered ourselves blessed. That way of life was beneath my people though. We deserved to do more than live in shadows and fight amongst ourselves for a morsel. I swore to liberate them and my plan was well underway.

In the land of Hyrule an ancient relic sleeps, hidden away in a Sacred Realm that was locked by many keys that were unattainable. Any building has a back door, all I needed was to dig deeper into Hyrule's history. I confirmed one existed, but its location eluded me. This relic, called the Triforce, granted the wish in the heart of its holder. My wish was unquestionable, to be given supreme power that would make me the uncontested ruler of all the kingdoms in Hyrule. With that accomplished, my people would never suffer again.

I was truly furious and pained to see the destruction those heathens caused the land that rightfully belonged to me. No one else possessed the power and wisdom to rule such a divine kingdom. Their war of greed was proof enough of that.

A new distraction interrupted my wandering thoughts, this one welcomed. One of my warriors returned with their prize to complete a contract. I refused to serve any one side in their petty war, but I never refused to make a profit. We stole armor and weapons, only to sell to the highest bidder. Any deed that would dirty the hands of the righteous fell to us for a price. More and more were looking to escape the war and benefit from the chaos, and I rarely turned anyone away. They came to me, I gave them work, and they received partial payment. I accepted the freelance work since my thieves native to the desert were spread thin.

I maneuvered my way down the mountain, swiftly falling from one narrow ledge to the next. I allowed my sorcery to guide me, cushioning each landing that was a great enough distance to break my leg. As I descended, the cold air gradually faded, replaced by intense heat that labored my breathing pattern. The last step was into the coarse sand, and then I marched toward the grouping of tents where the desert sand sprinkled the dead valley. Several of the tents were smaller, set up only as places of refuge for guards watching the borders. One tent was grander than the rest, taller and wider with a flap decorated with the Gerudo insignia. This was the one in which I resided during most of the day. I entered and waited for the victim to be brought before me.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ganondorf."

The voice of a goddess, accompanied by the body of the same.

"My lord," she corrected.

This warrior tended to be inappropriately casual, but I expected as much with how frequently I called upon her. She was skilled with many weapons and made a formidable sparring partner. I trusted her to lead teams when needed, to complete simple tasks with ease and to be ruthless when required for more complicated duties.

"Yes, Ganondora, you may enter," I called.

As promised, she returned with the requested prisoner in tow. A Zora, nearly as tall as my warrior, was yanked inside my tent, stumbled, and forced to his knees before me. His wrists were shackled behind his back in rusted iron. Bruises and cuts on his face and torso signified a fierce beating or struggle. "Captain Mitar. I've been expecting you."

As many did, even the most experienced generals that defied death countless times, the Zora shivered in my presence. "Why am I here?"

"Because you are viewed by Durak, a general in the Goron army, as a threat," I explained directly with conceit. "They have failed to kill you on their own and have asked me to capture and eliminate you."

"Durak asked you to do this? For what? As a favor?" Mitar exclaimed in disbelief. "Gorons are above such tricks. They possess more honor!"

"Oh, never fear. I will be richly rewarded for the delivery of your head. First, you will tell me why you have joined this pointless war in the first place."

"I don't know if I'm more concerned by your sudden interest or confused why you even care to know."

"I have my reasons."

"It doesn't matter either way. I won't tell you miscreants anything!"

"Dora," I said, using her name as a command. She smashed the heel of her boot into Mitar's spine, which sent his head flying down to the dry dirt at our feet. I grinned maliciously as she pressed her boot on his head and applied pressure until he grimaced. "Haven't you been tortured enough?" I wondered, feigning empathy. "None of you are going to win this war. Only I will win. Tell me what I need to know and I mercifully allow my associate to end your suffering."

The warrior twisted her heel into Mitar's skull, and he responded with a squeal of agony. Once the pain subsided, he craned his neck to gaze up at me while he talked. "King Zora joined the war because we were wronged. We tried to stay neutral, but the King of Hyrule threatened the eggs of the queen if we continued to refuse his requests to join him. Our king was stubborn. Guards patrolling the domain caught a Sheikah poisoning the eggs. We stopped him, but only one survived. In turn, we have poisoned the water flowing to Hyrule. That is how we will eventually win."

"And they call me a monster," I remarked with a deep chuckle and a twisted grin. Dora added a rich laugh. "The request I received offered more treasure if I delivered you alive, but you have provided me with some invaluable information, which is worth more than any mount of rupees."

"Bastard!" Mitar twisted his shoulders to fight against the Gerudo pinning his head to the ground.

"Kill him," I ordered callously, my expression suddenly dark. The prisoner began to scream but Dora swiftly sliced his throat before the echoes carried far. His head detached after two more vicious swings. "Let the others pick him clean of his belongings." Zora were customarily well adorned with gems of a wide variety, with masterfully crafted weapons, and clothes made out of the finest linen. A smile lit the warrior's face as she sheathed her weapon, and then leaned over to pick up the corpse. She pushed open the flap on the tent and tossed the body out for her comrades. "Deliver his head and bring the payment straight back here," I commanded. "No detours."

"I won't deviate," Dora promised, lifting the Zora's head by its long fin. The odd shape proved troublesome to stuff into the leather bag without causing further breakage or damage. "I will return here once I've collected our reward," she reassured. "Do you need anything else?"

This warrior in particular never failed to make an excuse to linger, where others were eager to flee. She showed no fear toward me. While her kin evaded my gaze, I often caught her staring me directly in the eye. Her attitude and demeanor intrigued me. For this reason, I bestowed upon her a task more important than her own life. "Have you located any clues or seen any symbols that resemble the ones I showed you?"

"No, my lord," she answered honestly. "As soon as I do, I won't be able to wait to share it with you."

"Disappointing, but not unexpected. We must take advantage now, before they destroy themselves."

"Do you think this war is because of the Triforce?"

"No, but as the blood continues to spill I am certain that it will be sought to bring it to an end. Whoever claims the Triforce will conquer Hyrule, which is why finding it first is of utmost importance."

"I will not fail you," she promised for the twentieth time, reminding me this mission was her highest priority. With the package in hand, she departed. I knew this warrior was an essential key to my victory. My duty was to prepare her to play that role.


	3. Chapter 3

Sunset beckoned the bitter winds of the desert and commanded them to punish the valley. As guards changed shifts, one of them stopped by to offer an escort back to the village. I declined, preferring to wait and ensure my warrior returned. The reward for the head of Mitar was a silver rupee and a precious garnet, a rare gem found only deep within the caves of Death Mountain. I was most interested in obtaining this gem to complete a small project. On rare occasions did I question if I placed too much faith in a single subordinate but she endlessly proved herself as a valuable asset.

Stiff strides with light steps on dehydrated dirt drew closer and louder. The light of the flickering candle flame illuminated Dora's topaz eyes, causing them to sparkle as if her eyes truly were gems set in her skull. She saluted, her right fist pressed to her chest, and bowed at her waist. A few seconds passed, and then she straightened to her full, proud height. She waited, having learned after many years that I spoke first. "Were we given what was promised?"

"Yes! A silver rupee and a garnet," she replied, handing me a satchel. "They weren't pleased that he was dead, but I convinced them that we had no choice."

I accepted the bag and retrieved the orange stone. Holding the gem to the light of the candle revealed the quality, and I scoffed. "It's unrefined, those scum. No matter. I can take care of that." I replaced the gem in the satchel, wet my fingers, and clamped them around the wick to douse the flame. "Care to join me?" I asked with a smirk, and moved passed the Gerudo to exit the tent.

Dora followed, quickly catching up to keep pace at my side. "Where are we going?"

"Back to the village, to my quarters."

"Yours? Is that proper?" she questioned in surprise.

"If I say it is, then yes," I advised. Her endearing embarrassment of being invited amused me. "Anyway, you want to know why the garnet is so important, do you not?"

"Yes," she eagerly replied.

On a more typical occasion I would be in the escort of a couple guards to my home. In this instance, I guided Dora through the village to my house. At that late hour only the guards on duty were awake, the others nestled into their huts and caring for their children and elders. A guard stood at the entrance to my home and opened the door on my approach. Once Dora was inside I closed the door. I chuckled to myself at the nervous glances she cast around the room. I crossed over to a desk and placed the garnet on a silver trinket beside some parchment from my research.

"May I?" she asked, gesturing toward the documents. I nodded consent and Dora lifted them to inspect the stenciled diagrams. They were the same symbols I had shown her in our last meeting, but maybe she would recognize something since her last expedition.

I covered the jagged garnet with both hands and concentrated, charting the course of sorcery flowing through me to surround every crevice and sharp edge. My hands slowly lifted away and an orange, pulsing glow from the garnet filled the room. A crack reverberated in the small area, startling the Gerudo woman into dropping the parchment she intently studied. The stone's imperfections were altered and melted away beneath my power. The darkness penetrated the gem, shaping the inside for the perfect cut. With the last fault corrected, my magic fizzled out with a soft hiss. A precious garnet was revealed, oval and smooth, embedded in the silver crown.

"Oh, it's beautiful," Dora exclaimed. "A perfect crown for a perfect prince. I assume the silver is stolen?"

I declined to answer as I lifted the silver chain and settled it around my head beneath my amber hair.

"That's why you needed the garnet?"

"Yes," I answered.

"Why did it need to be that? Why not a ruby or an emerald?" she wondered, shrugging her shoulders.

"Your curiosity knows no bounds, does it?" I asked in rhetoric, and she looked away as if I scolded her. "The garnet is rare, and the magical power it contains is just as scarce. Most people are clueless as unlocking its power is complicated sorcery."

"It's an excellent choice," she complimented.

"Tell me what is on your mind."

Dora's idle banter was a nervous sign, an attempt to avoid an awkward moment by filling the silence. I removed my cloak and hung it over the back of the chair pushed into the desk as she spoke.

"Our supplies are dwindling."

"Yes, I'm aware. How do you plan to resolve this problem?" I challenged.

"Allow me to take a team and acquire necessities. We have been so busy with taking on extra duties with the war, we've barely had time to properly restock. All of our old locations are heavily guarded right now."

"What have you learned?" I asked, encouraging her to hasten to the point.

"The Goron captains were talking about an attack tomorrow, which will leave provisions in Kakariko Village unguarded. In the chaos, we can sneak in and take what we need without being detected."

"No," I said sharply. "Go before first light, in advance of the attack. Leave nothing behind to be destroyed in their battle."

She nodded curtly, understanding the wisdom behind my adjustment to her plan. "I'll assemble a team first thing."

"Then I suggest you go and rest, while you still can." I walked back to the door and opened it for her to leave.

"Yes, my lord," she agreed, and then hurried out of my quarters as if the building were on fire.

"Dora," I called, while she was still near. She stopped and turned back to face me. "Hyrule is being torn apart. You must act always with caution and react with cognition. Ensure that you and your team return safely."

Once more she nodded, this time adding a slight smile. I closed the door at last and returned to my desk. I shuffled through the research, but my mind jogged away with the Gerudo warrior.

One might have assumed as the leader of a group of thieves, all of them being women, trying to thrive in the desert I would have plenty on my mind to keep me occupied. I should have summoned a woman to my chamber every night, sometimes two. My greed was not for worthless trinkets, jewels, rupees or even flesh, only power. To be the most powerful sorcerer in all of Hyrule and make the world worship me was my only lust. The power I sought would be coveted by even the most noble thief, but I trusted her alone with the delicate task of finding the hidden entrance to the Sacred Realm. Only she and I knew of this endeavor. When I watched her walk away that should have been when she walked out of my thoughts, but that was never the case. Instead, I anticipated our next meeting. I wondered if she thought of me the same. In the weakest moments I wondered if she yearned to conquer Hyrule as deeply as I did or if she would accept an offer to rule it at my side.

I knew the answer to a more simple question though, she liked the orange garnet. On the day I made her queen, whether she agreed or not, I would craft her a similar crown.


	4. Chapter 4

Early the following morning I washed my face and hands with a cloth and bucket of warm water. My first task was to appear for the departure of the raid team and offer good fortune. Several of my people shared a similar idea. When I arrived, a crowd was forming to pray for a bountiful and safe return. Our situation was obviously dire if even the elders made the journey from the village to the gates.

The barbaric sun drifted slowly across the sky, filling every passing hour with apprehension. Lives hung in the balance. The thieves could have been killed if an attack happened earlier than expected and if no food was returned my people would die of starvation. The team traveled on foot with only their weapons, but I was alerted to their return by thunderous hooves beating the dirt and rattling, wooden wheels, abruptly drowned in painful howls. Every thief and warrior in waiting rushed to open the gates. Dora steered a horse along the narrow paths of the valley toward the tents. Before she even passed through the threshold, the gates began to close. A wall of armed Gerudo stood behind the closed gates, prepared to attack anyone that might have followed.

The horse drawn cart overflowed with cloth, food of all variety, shields and weapons, leather pelts, and a couple jugs of ale. Two Gerudo stood among the supplies, holding the arms of a third that sat at the back, screaming in agony. Dora gently tugged the reins to gradually slow the horse, coming to a stop well beyond the tents.

Rags were pressed to where a leg should have been attached on the wounded Gerudo. An expression of torment contorted her face when her companions lifted her off to lie her on the ground. I hurried along the path to them, pleased by their bounty but vexed by their condition. The warrior dismounted her horse in a fluid motion. Before she reached the Gerudo to offer aid I demanded her attention. "Ganondora!"

Her steps redirected to stand before me and explain the events. "My lord, on our way back through the fields she stepped on an underground bomb. Her leg is gone, obliterated in the explosion," she said in a haunting tone. Her eyes reflected the trauma and terror she witnessed.

The maimed Gerudo was close to or already in shock. Her comrades added rags to soak up the blood but there was nothing to staunch the flow. Bone protruded, muscle and sinew dangled helplessly from the flesh. "End her life," I ordered icily. "I hold you personally responsible!"

Dora's eyes changed to humility and shame, but said nothing as she turned her back to me. She knelt beside the hysterical woman and cradled her head in her lap. The thief's crying quelled as Dora stroked her hair and hushed her, speaking in a motherly tone. An audience gathered and together they prayed for her to find peace in death. They begged for the goddess we worshiped to be kind and merciful to the Gerudo's soul. I stood on the outside, watching with a steel heart. Anger dominated sorrow.

The Gerudo was soothed and prepared to accept death. Dora stood and accepted a spear that was handed to her. She firmly lifted the weapon and aimed the point directly for the eyes. Her caring gaze transitioned to a callous stare, though I knew she disguised a plethora of grief. The spear came down with Dora's full strength into her companion's skull to instantly kill.

A collective somber silence fell over the gathered thieves but I refused to allow that to linger. "Secure the supplies. Dispose of the corpse before night falls. Ganondora, now," I ordered and entered my tent, throwing aside the flap. I was furious and this warrior was about to receive my anger.

She started protesting the moment her foot stepped inside the tent. "Ganondorf, I cannot be blamed." Her mouth froze shut when she caught my stone glare. Once again, she forgot she was in the presence of her prince, not a friend.

"You are to be blamed," I scolded in a raised voice. "You are responsible for the lives of your team!"

"I do not mean to disagree, but we are also at your disposal," she said, humble and brave.

"That's not what this mission was about. Banditry can be easily accomplished without loss of life or alerting everyone to your location. Consider this mission a failure!"

"You can't be serious," she argued, voice rising in octave and volume. "We returned with every last provision as you directed!"

"That was not the only stipulation of success," I corrected. "I commanded you to return your team safely. You failed!"

"I refuse to accept this. I have never failed!"

Her debate and denial wore on my already thinning patience. A burst of sorcery expelled from my suddenly outstretched hand, allowing me to snatch and lift her off the ground without touching her. Dora groped at her throat in a vain attempt to stop the invisible force that choked her. "I take no pleasure from this. I never wanted you to fail, but success begins the moment you dust off the sand and learn from your mistake."

A small burst tossed Dora back when I released the magic that constricted her. She stumbled upon landing and fell on her side, gasping to catch her breath. "Yes, my lord," she acquiesced. Angry and ashamed, she scrambled out of my tent on the way to her feet.

I glimpsed the heartfelt hurt in her eyes. I never desired to treat her so roughly but a lesson needed to be learned. No words were exchanged outside the tent, only the shuffling of feet. Horse hooves clopped and wheels creaked as the cart was driven to the village. I remained in the tent and sat on the rug in the center to continue my search for the Sacred Realm's hidden entrance.


	5. Chapter 5

I soared over Hyrule as if held aloft by the great wings of an owl. Through the complicated manipulation of magic I could see the world in a new way. Every living being possessed an essence, or a soul, with varying shades of brightness and color. The theory behind this practice was the same as the garnet, only on a larger scale. Instead of trying to locate and repair imperfections, I searched for a leak or invasion of energy from another realm.

A back door existed and I believed in that beyond any doubt. I once heard the call of the Triforce when I was just discovering my abilities. I never forgot the relic's voice, the harmonious combination of the three goddesses that created Hyrule. My mind first entered the Sacred Realm in that moment, but as an amateur sorcerer I never duplicated my actions to find it again. At the time, I sketched some of the symbols I remembered, hoping to ease the search. Nothing.

Recently, I strained to remember the way the realm felt or looked. The vision faded with each tragic year that passed. With the increasing challenges the Gerudo faced, my desire for the golden power became more desperate.

I commanded the energy to dive at the ground, forcing it to expand in all directions upon impact. The only power I had ever known was darkness and it crawled across the land like slithering snakes in search of the greatest prey. I scoured Death Mountain, the Kakariko grave yard, and even my own desert where the bravest have ventured and never returned. Over the course of these several attempts I learned through my errors to be cautious. If anyone sensed my energy I retracted to try another day. Stretching out so far exhausted my stamina and once resulted in my collapse in the hot sun. These were all reasons why progress was delayed. With each failure I felt closer to my goal. I walked away frustrated and returned with new ambition.

Kokiri Forest offered the highest difficulty. An ancient entity, named the Great Deku Tree by the locals, resided there as the guardian of all forest spirits. A protective energy surrounded the forest and the mysterious Lost Woods. If there was one place truly safe from war, it was there. Each previous time my magic penetrated the barrier my senses scrambled. Before I called off the search this time, I used the discipline I gained to collect my sorcery into a powerful, swirling sphere and crashed through the barrier.

Suddenly, I heard the voices of the goddesses, eager to grant my wish alone. The holy energy of the realm overwhelmed me and I was blinded by a golden light. The Triforce was there, I only needed to pinpoint the entrance.

My connection severed.

A high pitched ring echoed in my mind. I withdrew and quickly dispersed my reaching energy to stop the pain screaming in my head. I was close to a secret that someone hid from the world.

As I recovered with my hands holding my head, a timid voice called me by name. I lowered my hands from and looked up at Dora with my back straight. The revelation I just discovered must have been apparent in my expression. Her original intent for the spontaneous visit was lost as she hurried to sit in front of me with crossed legs. "Did you find something?"

These were the occasions where I permitted formalities to slide. "Yes. The forest," I answered, still recovering my stamina.

"That's great news," she exclaimed, her face beaming with an excited smile. "I will go tomorrow to broaden my search."

"Do so with caution," I warned. "My journey was abruptly ended."

"Does someone know about this?"

I considered the collected information before I answered, taking a chance to catch my breath. "Yes. We are running out of time."

"I will not rest, my lord. You will have the Triforce and you will be king," she affirmed.

"Why did you come here?" I asked directly but she appeared confused. "You came here with a different purpose. Tell me."

"Oh," she remembered, her demeanor transitioning back to a servant of the Prince of Thieves. Dora shifted her legs to sit on them and folded her hands over her knees. In a tone of solemn sincerity, she said, "I came to beg your forgiveness."

"You're apologizing?"

"Yes. The way I acted earlier was inappropriate. I forgot my place. Basira's life was in my hands and I failed her. She died as a result of my carelessness."

The confession of her mistake was adorable. "I had faith you would learn the lesson once you had an opportunity to reflect."

"Yes. I never meant to anger you, my lord," she added, looking back up to me at last. The single candle flame cast dancing shadows on her face. Those yellow eyes flickered to life in the dim light, illuminating specks of gold. The slender shape of her face begged for my fingertips, her cheeks yearned to be caressed. This submissive manner she exposed gave the impression of vulnerability, though I was wiser. That she would lower her tough warrior facade and reveal this secret part of her to me proved she long ago devoted her heart and soul to me.

I practiced restraint and avoided spoiling my future plans for her. I settled for wrapping her hands in my fingers and trapped her gaze with mine. "I was furious at your defiance. You are a proud warrior and I know failure is difficult to accept. You are capable of learning from your mistake. You bear the potential of a leader, but only if you accept my guidance. You must trust in me."

Dora sprang up on her knees out of nowhere and planted her lips on mine. I spiraled into an internal conflict as terrible as the battle of light versus shadow to determine if I would return the sudden display of affection. She supported herself by searching for and resting her hands near my knees. Her fingers spread and clenched me tightly. I raised my hands and curled my fingers around her shoulders. Before I could capture her completely, she fled.

I debated my options as I watched the tent flap fall into place. I might have crawled into her mind to lure her back to me or gone chasing after her like a man gone mad, but I sat there with a smirk. Never did I believe her so bold to catch me unguarded with something like a kiss. I had sampled her taste, strong touch, and her soft skin. She was more of a goddess than I dreamed. This gave me all new reason to hasten my search for the Triforce.

I stood and doused the candle, cursing her for bewitching my mind. That night she would be tormented for sleep, if only because I refused to suffer alone.


	6. Chapter 6

Sleep only just welcomed me when a ripple in the range of my sorcery roused me with a gentle prod. Waking my weary limbs in enough time to respond to the intrusion was another story.

I opened my eyes to find a figure directly over me. My ankles and wrists were suddenly snatched, restraining my limbs. I launched my upper body up far enough to smash the garnet of my crown into the forehead of my attempted killer. The sickening crack of the collision assured me the blow was effective as the individual stumbled back. I inspected them, gathering that they wore white masks painted with one red eye and a single teardrop. The one whose mask I cracked held a bottle in their hand full of brown liquid.

I flooded my arms with dark energy that forced the Sheikah to release my wrists. I twisted left and right at the waist, swinging my fists at them, but they backed away from the bed. Two of them suddenly lifted an arm in the air and threw an object straight at the ground that popped. The room filled with white smoke, making the air impossible to breathe without choking. I snatched my great sword as I leapt from the bed to chase after them. I coughed, tears meeting my eyes, before I breached the doorway into fresh, albeit bitter, air. The guards that were intended to protect me lie dead at the doorway. Before I could pursue the Sheikah, they were already engaged in battle with three warriors, Dora among them.

The two accompanying her faced three enemies, all of them wielding short range weapons. Despite being outnumbered by one, they were evenly matched in skill. With one Sheikah dead and one wounded, I turned to Dora's duel.

She wielded a gold-handled scimitar against a naginata masterfully spun by the Sheikah with a cracked mask, while the second opponent wielded a short sword. Dora focused on the more imposing weapon with magical abilities that repeatedly blocked her from killing its sword wielding companion. Her lips curled into a snarl, growling as she grew more determined. She swiped the naginata away when it came down to strike her, causing the wave of fire to miss its target. Dora kicked the Sheikah in the chest, turning in time to stop the short sword from impaling her. Their steel collided, Dora spinning into the strike. At the end of her graceful twirl her blade sliced through the Sheikah's neck, showering her with droplets of blood.

I rushed forward to join the fray. The remaining opponent proved stronger than the others. Before I could arrive, and just a breath after Dora ended the first Sheikah's life, the naginata came in from the side and cut into her leg. My interference became necessary. I swung but the naginata shifted so the shaft blocked my sword. The Sheikah was ill prepared for my strength that nearly spun the weapon out of their hand. My follow through was evaded and parried, the enemy walking right into the set up for a powerful attack. I stepped back, sword out to block. The blade of the naginata slid along my sword to the curved tip. My opponent fumbled in their normal routine when their weapon flew outward instead of straight to the ground. That hesitation allowed Dora the opening to shove her scimitar through her enemy's back until the tip emerged from the other side for me to see blood stained steel.

"Alive or dead?"

"Dead," I answered, watching blood spill over the Sheikah's jaw from under the mask.

Dora twisted the blade and tore it out. Her victim crumbled to their knees and collapsed face down in the sand.

"Ganondorf, are you injured?"

"I'm fine," I grunted with displeasure. The other two Gerudo departed.

"Mom?" a girl's voice cried out. "Mom!"

Dora sheathed her weapon and turned to face the direction of the mournful cries. I searched the village by the moon light to find nearly everyone was awake, each home showing signs of activity.

"No," came an anguished shout, followed by a woman running out of her home with a limp girl in her arms. "She's dead!"

"I wasn't their only target." I stepped forward to stand at Dora's side and leaned forward to see her ghastly expression.

"Who were they?" she asked breathlessly, fingers curling into tight fists.

"Sheikah, a small tribe like ours whose service is only to the King of Hyrule. He wanted to eliminate us quietly, or scare us, and place blame on the Zora. The intent makes no difference. I end this war tomorrow. I have suffered losses in a war that does not involve me or my people." I heard my grave tone and corrected it when I continued. "Have everyone prepared to travel to the forest tomorrow. The search is over."

"Yes, my lord." Dora moved to return home but she limped on her first step. I heard the hiss of a wince and she pressed a hand firmly to her cut thigh.

"You need mending," I advised before she gathered the courage to take another step.

"I'll wrap it up as soon as I get home. I need to help them move the dead."

"Your wound must come first," I said sternly and moved to her right side. Dora tried to walk away but lost her balance and strength entirely. I thrust out my arm in front of her just as she began to fall. She clutched my arm and steadied herself, which allowed me to gauge her pain based on how tightly she squeezed. The level was excruciating. "I will mend you," I ordered.

"No, Ganondorf," she insisted. "I'm fine." Dora hesitated before her next step. I waited for the rest of her argument, but I was disappointed. She released my arm and turned to try walking home.

Preemptively, I moved with a long stride to her left. Her right leg betrayed her and she plummeted straight into my arms. One arm scooped up under her knees while the other supported her torso as I carried her inside my room. As stubborn as she was, she was defeated and incapable of offering a fight. I laid her out on the bed and moved to the other side to see the wound more clearly in the light of the fire. Her entire pant leg was dyed crimson. The cut was deep, potentially down to the bone, worse than she realized in the rush of battle. I knelt and hovered my hands over her thigh, allowing dark energy to flow from me into her exposed flesh. The tint of her skin changed to match the color of my magic's aura. I manipulated the growth of her severed muscle and sinew to attach.

Dora bit down on her arm to muffle her painful screams.

I blocked her out the best I could to avoid being distracted from my delicate work. With veins reconnected I commanded acceleration in the growth of new layers of skin, enough to stop the bleeding and conceal her red flesh. The flow of magic halted and her horrible cries died off. I stood up with my eyes locked on her face and found tears escaped her eyes. "Mending with sorcery as evil as mine is more like repairing than healing. The wound is closed. There's no risk for infection but you may be sore for a few days."

Dora sat up quickly and touched the spot where her wound had been to confirm it was gone.

"Now, you can tend to your responsibilities," I ordered, dismissing her from my bed.

"Yes," she said, standing with ease. "I didn't mean to be such a burden," she added, turning back halfway across the room.

"You fought admirably," I praised stiffly.

"Thank you." She bowed briefly, and then departed.

I watched her leave, until she closed the door, then looked down at the sheets. A stain remained where her leg bled. Cleaning it was pointless. Not exactly the way I imagined she and I would share my bed for the first time. I laid down and found sleep immediately.


	7. Chapter 7

Seven thieves were lost in the attack, an elder and a child. Their lives were honored with a traditional Gerudo funeral. The ceremony began late morning with enough time for all bodies to finish burning and scatter the last of their ashes when the sun reached its highest point in the sky.

Leaving any Gerudo behind was unwise. All those capable of swinging a weapon were vital but that meant leaving the others vulnerable to another attack. Dora took charge of setting up the cart and horse she stole to carry the children and elderly as far as the forest.

Armor repaired and blades sharpened, bellies full and morale replenished, we departed just as the sun set. We abandoned our home, the majority prepared to make a new home in Hyrule Castle. I would sit in its throne as king, Dora as queen. I foresaw no other outcome.

The lush lands of Hyrule expanded before us under the light of the moon like green, rolling waves with blemishes and scars. Cavalry and infantry trampled the tall, grassy fields, bombs made craters in the land, and trenches carved out boundaries. Disheartening and pitiful for some, infuriating to me.

Far off in the village surrounding the immense castle, explosions attracted my attention. Smoke blotted out the moon and stars, alight by the glow of flames that climbed into the sky. A fierce battle was underway, the perfect cover for my venture. Our only concern would be traps waiting to murder any unsuspecting innocents.

Dora offered an answer for this dilemma. After explaining and showing exactly what signs to search for, she ordered scouts ahead to keep vigilant. They watched for disturbed dirt and disoriented piles of grass, helping the team to avoid a terrible fate. Dora mounted the horse, taking the reins and personal responsibility for those piled into the cart. Considering the events of the prior day, this was a bold move to prove her worth.

With each step closer to Kokiri forest, I sensed the increase of pure energy desperate to deter me. To fend off the opposing power of the woodland spirits, the boundaries I erected to restrain my incredible power dissolved. Sorcery flowed like an untamed river through my veins. My body felt refreshed, renewed, stretching after a century long slumber. Once every crevice filled, the darkness flowed beyond the flesh too weak to contain it.

Thieves and warriors nearest me turned their heads to warily glance in my direction without directly meeting my gaze. I knew one person more daring. I looked to Dora on her horse beside me to find she stared at me with uncertainty. After using this same energy to repair her wound, there was no doubt she immediately recognized the sensation. I watched her swallow, her eyes never wavering. "Is this your magic?"

"Unbridled, yes, but still under my command. I will cast it out through the forest to seek the Sacred Realm," I advised.

Her topaz eyes searched my expression as if seeing me for the first time. "Is this the extent of your strength?"

"No. I can summon more, manipulate the energy and bend it to my will. With the Triforce my power will be unlimited."

Amused, I watched her eyes widen even further, which seemed impossible at the time. "More powerful than you are now?" she said, more to herself to comprehend the depth of its meaning. Smirking, I faced ahead, focusing on the information returning from the energy spreading out through the foliage in the forest.

All of a sudden, soft fingertips curled around my hand. I avoided looking at the person the hand belonged to as I watched my power slither up her arm. Her tan skin transitioned to black as the infestation took hold. She trembled until her fingers snapped open and she snatched her arm away. Dora's breathing deepened to recover. She said, "Your power is magnificent, my lord. It is my honor to help you acquire a means to increase your might." Although terrified, she was humbled by it, and acquiescent.

By the time we reached the thicket of the forest I already knew a direction to take. With the cart unloaded and horses dismounted, I guided the Gerudo thieves to our grandest prize and my destiny.


	8. Chapter 8

"You! Why are you here?"

I sensed the opposition in advance of being discovered by them. All that startled me was the hostility in the man's voice. "An excellent question," I responded arrogantly and accepted the torch Dora offered to light my way. I stood close enough to the man that he could have sliced me wide open, and for the flames to shine on the Hyrule royal family crest decorating the knight's helm. I smirked and said, "You must be wondering the same about your meager group." I counted a total of ten bathing in the glow of the fire. "Why would the King of Hyrule send his dogs to the forest when your kingdom is burning to the ground?"

He huffed, visibly upset by my honest words. "We have been honored by the king to guard this location from all intruders. He must have known you filthy bandits would be interested in the gibberish on this stone."

"Bandits," Dora snapped with fiery ferocity. My hand shot out to stop her from pouncing on and mauling her prey.

I laughed loudly to mock the esteemed Knights of Hyrule. "Allow them to be blinded by their own ignorance, general. This country is filled with fools who cannot comprehend the meaning of true power."

"They're ready," she whispered with a tight jaw.

In a firm voice, chilled with death, I ordered, "Kill them."

When I initially detected the strangers ahead of us in the forest, I made Dora aware and she delegated orders to her team. The Hylian knights, equipped with their royally issued swords and shields, hesitated and sealed their fate. All at once, three Gerudo dropped from the limbs of tall trees. Blood spurted and flowed freely down the necks of knights targeted by three more Gerudo that rushed out of hiding from the sides. Those knights were no match for my thieves and warriors, bodies molded by ruthless training in the snowy mountains and scorching sands.

The carnage displayed before me entertained my dark soul.

With the nuisance knights nothing more than corpses wearing plate armor, I carried my torch forward to discover what they guarded with their lives.

A slab of rock, shaped like a tombstone in a graveyard, was deeply wedged in the roots of an ancient tree, as if it was constructed decades before the tree found life. I inspected the worn, archaic typography. "This language comes from a time when Hylia first embodied a mortal and her people lived in the sky," I explained. The letters were faded to where the rock face felt smooth. "This confirms another entrance to the realm of the goddesses exists here. I only need to break the seal and a portal will open."

I concentrated, drawing forth more of the corruption and hate that darkened my soul. Dora ordered her comrades to hurry and form a perimeter around the area to stand guard. There could be no interference while I worked. The energy I summoned engulfed me, becoming so strong that it assumed a visible form.

The cries of an infant interrupted my mission. A snap reverberated, and then a woman's shout of pain. Two thieves darted into the night to find the trespasser and returned with a woman. A torch was brought close and I determined her condition to be fatal based on the deep lacerations and the amount of blood soaking her clothes. The woman clutched a bundle of blankets to her breast, protectively guarding her child. Her eyes filled with horror as she searched her company and then landed on me.

Dora stepped to the side, looking from the woman to me for direction. "She must have fled the war. What are your orders?"

"Please, spare my son," the Hylian begged. "I only need to deliver him to the tree. The goddesses have told me that he must survive so that Hyrule will be saved one day."

I responded first with a soft chuckle rolling in my chest, and then it erupted from my throat as a sinister laugh. The essence of the child called to the core of my magic, the loathing of an ancient monster that once sought the Triforce. I never met this demon, we never conversed, but through him I knew of the ancient battles for the Triforce as if I lived them. I recognized the essence possessed by the child as belonging to the hero that challenged the ancient god. His mother's words confirmed a destiny that I needed to prevent. "Ah, yes, the chosen hero. How gracious of you to deliver the boy to me. A shame neither of you will survive this meeting." The air intensified and the darkness deepened, threatening to erase the entire forest from existence. An orb no larger than an acorn formed in the palm of my outstretched hand. The woman cried and tried to flee, but my attack happened instantaneously. The solid black orb snapped out of my hand at a high velocity, impaling the child and his mother simultaneously. They died before their next breath, without suffering. The Hylian collapsed to the ground, the bundle still clutched tightly in her arms.

A few Gerudo shrieked when they processed what just happened. "Stand firm," their general barked, reading the disgust on their faces. The thieves obeyed, exchanging a combination of anger and nervous glances. Dora moved forward with caution and checked for signs of life. "They are dead, my lord," she confirmed. I said nothing and returned all my energy to breaking the seal that granted access to the Sacred Realm.

I faced the stone monument, placing my hand firmly over the rounded top. Energy from the golden realm flooded out from between my fingers, trying desperately to oppose me. The goddesses wished to deny me entrance to their realm and inhibit me from claiming the Triforce. They would pay for their insolence!

My power reached new heights. The demon's soul who lent me his power threatened to devour me, which meant I was indulging in the taste of his power beyond my usual needs. I flooded the stone with this incredible power that drained my stamina and was rewarded with a resounding crack. I defeated them, overwhelmed the goddesses to prove my superiority, that taking the Triforce was my right.

The rock split in the center, spreading to the bottom like bolts of lightning striking the ground. Pieces crumbled at my feet and turned to dust. I moved back as a portal sprang open to take the place of the stone slab. The center was a white purer than snow and the edges shined like rays of the sun.

"This is it," Dora said with breathless excitement.

"Stay here. I will return once I possess the Triforce," I commanded, scanning all of them but my eyes rested on my warrior last. Soon, she would be irrevocably mine. First, the golden power called to me. I turned my back to her and entered the portal.


	9. Chapter 9

I winced against the pure light that berated me. As my boot met the floor of the realm, the blank world around me began to transform. Scholars said that the Sacred Realm was influenced by whoever first set foot inside. There was no question what would be reflected from inside my dark heart.

Hyrule was reborn before my eyes. My vantage point from the precipice of Death Mountain allowed me to watch as magic rippled away from each footstep to create new details of the land. Forests reached into the sky, growing from fresh dirt that spawned from thin air. Rivers of flowing, clear water snaked across the land and found their way to the homes that sprang from the ground, creating villages where citizens emerged from their homes to begin their busy days. This was a direct copy of the land that belonged to me, except I was its king. Instead of living in a castle, a grand pyramid sprouted to take its place.

The Triforce waited for me there, located in the center of Death Mountain's peak. I approached it with long strides, snatching it away quickly before the goddesses changed their minds like spoiled children. I grinned broadly, laughing through the torment as I absorbed the Triforce and my power grew exponentially. This forceful increase of my magic strength caused unpleasant discomfort, but I embraced the sensation knowing that I was now the most powerful sorcerer that would ever exist. The thieves that followed me would be free, no longer confined to starve in the desert. I could return to Hyrule, extinguish the lives of its current rulers, and take my place as king.

My victory was abruptly interrupted by disgruntled shouting and yelling from beyond the portal. I unsheathed my great sword from my back, preparing for battle. The awakening of the Triforce sent a shockwave through Hyrule, calling upon those corrupted by greed.

Dora rushed inside the realm, shouting, "Ganondorf, look out! Mutiny. It's a mutiny!"

I assumed there would be contenders but never believed my own people would be first. I was disappointed that they would turn on me to claim this power for their own with no discipline or knowledge of the Triforce. The identity of the opposition made no difference. I was ready to slaughter any that challenged me.

Dora spun around just in time to block an attack from a fellow thief. "Don't do this! Let him have the Triforce. He will lead us to fortune, riches, luxuries the likes of which we have never known! You must believe in him as I do," she begged of her kin. They ignored her pleas, forcing her to defend herself and kill those who dared rebel against me. I marched forward, crossing blades with any that passed her by. This magic flowing through me was incredible, making me an even faster and stronger warrior than before. I slashed at my new enemies, leaving corpses like bread crumbs. Death was the only punishment for the choice to betray me.

For what happened next, I am the only one to blame.

In true warrior fashion, Dora never screamed as the sword impaled her torso, ejecting through her lower back. Even with steel skewering her organs, she continued fighting in my name. She slayed the traitor who stabbed her and moved to the next, only to have her left arm severed to dangle useless at her side. The usual grace in her unique sword style faltered. Before I reached her across the mountain top, she was overwhelmed. My warrior was quickly outnumbered, but never outmatched. A second and third sword impaled her chest and torso, only to be torn back out the way they entered. Each strike made her hesitate, but she was never knocked down. Defiant of death and headstrong, Dora stood her ground.

Rage boiled over from my core of power and I was ready to test my new limits. A wave of dark magic exploded from me as I stepped in front of Dora to defend her. The remaining thieves were tossed back, losing their senses briefly. I never felt such a sensation before as the fire of hate burning through my veins combined with this awesome power. I conjured orbs to the air in front of me with little more than a thought, perfectly round spheres of mingling black and red auras. Each one jumped away from me, colliding with a victim and devouring their flesh on impact. Their screams of horror satisfied my need for vengeance. A few more Gerudo entered my realm through the portal and I knew exactly how to deal with them. These were the last of the thieves, along with the children and the elders. No one was allowed to survive my rampage for this atrocity.

With my sword sheathed, I brought my hands together to form a circle. I drew my arms apart, creating a new orb that spanned the entire distance between my out stretched hands. I roared, giving the attack one more burst of magic before it hurdled straight toward my target. The thieves it made contact with disintegrated instantly. The sphere landed directly near the final group and obliterated them all without prejudice.

No sooner was the last traitor dead then did Dora lose all her strength and will power to keep standing. She groaned and I turned in time to watch her lose balance. I hastened to throw my hands to her shoulders and prevent a fatal fall. Instead, she collapsed toward me, her entire weight leaning on me. I lowered to the ground so she could rest more easily, her head lying on my chest and an arm around her back. Her topaz eyes gazed at me, filling with tears, incapable of comprehending exactly what transpired.

"Ganondorf, I'm so sorry," she whispered, barely able to speak.

My queen, my goddess. Her essence and life faded.

"I'm sorry I won't get to see you become King of Hyrule," she confessed.

Anger and hate prevented my jaw from moving to speak my thoughts.

"Hold me."

I did. I locked my arms around her torso, offering comfort from the side of me she never knew or experienced until her death.

"I love you, Ganondorf."

My entire torso was tense with loathing, until she spoke those words. My jaw unhinged and I spoke to her at last. "I always knew." I restrained my rage, refusing to let that be how she saw me in her final moments of existence. "I have been honored by your loyalty and service. Rest now. Find peace and join the Goddess of the Sand where you belong. Be my goddess that guides me to victory."

"Thank you," Dora said with a weak smile. She raised a trembling hand to my face and traced her fingertips back across my cheek and forward along my jaw.

Her frame was a fair combination of muscle and curves, sturdy but feminine. She was built to fit in my arms, to lie with me and share my chamber. I indulged but that precious moment was gone too fast. With a last violent shutter, those sparkling, yellow eyes that I adored gazed at me for the last time, and then fell still. I never made her queen. The spirit that I craved... extinguished.


	10. Chapter 10

My warrior, Ganondora, accepted eternal sleep while I held her for the first and last time.

The following silence was deafening. Memories of my time with her plagued my rational thoughts, while I gazed upon her peaceful face.

Grief was swiftly replaced by loathing as I scanned at the corpses cluttered around us.

I never comprehended the way Dora's fiery spirit illuminated my life. Every morning when I woke I was eager for our first encounter. Without her, darkness consumed me, purging the last flicker of light from my soul. I was consumed by the hate of my demon and welcomed the power to ease my mourning soul.

I should have known the acceptance of such terrible power would have eternal consequences.

I lurched forward, the bones in my arms and shoulders forcefully shifting to a new shape. I set the corpse on the ground to prevent bringing any damage to her while I endured this new side effect of the Triforce. My jaw tightened to the point I thought the pressure would shatter my teeth. The agony blackened my vision, though I clenched my eyes shut. The bending of my bones to their new form made me gasp for air as I shouted, "What is this? What is happening?" Cracking and snapping reverberated from every joint to answer me, as my muscles adjusted to support the new movement of my limbs.

A pure white light consumed me entirely, beginning the next step of the change. I crawled across the ground, digging in with vicious claws attached to fingers thick enough to support them. My boots and parts of my armor burst as more of my frame expanded. My skin, brown with an unusual tinge of green, faded to a light blue and toughened into a firm hide.

The most excruciating step of the transformation was the alteration of my face. The entire bone structure to my skull shifted to accommodate a snout I watched grow forward and the extension of bone into tusks that protruded from my jaw.

I suffered long after the changes to my body were complete, trembling and my muscles seizing sporadically. I cautiously moved from my knees to my feet, which were massive with long claws to match my hands. Overall I was stouter, more rotund. I touched my hands to my face to determine the extent of my extreme disfigurement.

"What have you done?!" I roared at the goddesses in a voice I barely recognized.

Their answer was delivered in unison. "Like the Sacred Realm, you have been shaped into an image that reflects the nature of your true self. Your greed has brought the collapse of your people, your loved one, and cost you the kingdom you so deeply coveted."

They could have easily given her back to me, given my warrior life once again. Instead, they blamed me and chose to punish me for all time.

I instantly realized the fate they planned. I twisted around to face the portal that was used to enter the Sacred Realm, only to find it swiftly closing. Escape became my only priority but the new pig-like form was abnormal. I needed to adjust how I controlled my shorter, stockier legs to make them run. I was drained of stamina, heavier, and slower. Even using the incredible new power to teleport short distances was not enough to reach the portal before it closed. I was trapped.

I returned to my loyal warrior's corpse, grunting with every uncomfortable step. I removed the two swords stuck through her torso to better lift her and carry her across my chest, down from the peak of Death Mountain.

Smoke billowed into the clear, blue sky in the middle of the hot desert. The flames burned brighter and higher from the pyre, flinging ash that danced in the breeze until it landed in the sand. My warrior deserved the most honorable ceremony I could provide to help her join the Goddess of the Sand, while I watched on with a scowl.

I cursed the goddesses.

I mourned the queen I never possessed.

I swore vengeance. Her death would not be in vain.

I would destroy the enchanted seal that imprisoned me and combine the two realms for the purpose of ruling both. Hyrule, and this dark world, would be undisputedly mine.


End file.
